touhoufandomcom_es-20200214-history
Story of Eastern Wonderland: Musica
*Regresar a Story of Eastern Wonderland ---- Tema de la pantalla principal 東方封魔録　～浄土曼荼羅 Record of the Sealing of an Oriental Demon ~ Pure Land Mandal/ Grabado del Sello Del Demonio Oriental - Mandal Tierra Pura. ＜ＦＭ版＞ 　タイトルの曲です。タイトルの割に長 めな曲です、全部聞こうとするとデモプ レイが始まってしまいます。 　ところで、どこが東方なんでしょう。 ＜ＭＩＤＩ版＞ 　ＭＩＤＩ版はますます東方な感じがし ません（笑）。大体、曲の後半部なんて どう聞いても中世風なきがするしなぁ。 Versión FM Del Tem de la pantalla principal. Es una canción un tanto larga para ser del título, así que el demo sólo comenzará si tratas de escucharlo completo Hmm, me pregunto ¿dónde está el Este?. Version MIDI. La versión MIDI no suena muy oriental (*g*). Y cuando escuchas la segunda parte no puedes evitar pensar que suena medieval... Tema del stage 1 博麗　～Eastern Wind Hakurei ~ Eastern Wind/ Viento Oriental Hakurei ＜ＦＭ版＞ 　１面の曲です。（雰囲気が）重いです。 ＳＴＧの１面の曲はノリがいい曲が多い ですが、この曲は、ノリはいいんですが 重いんですよね。このゲーム、ストーリ ーはおちゃらけてるのに、音楽は雰囲気 が重いし、敵の攻撃はかなり硬派だし・ 　そのミスマッチ、いい感じです。 ＜ＭＩＤＩ版＞ メインの先律は、かなり派手な入り方を します。実は１，２，３面とも同じよ うな流れを持っています。（静かな曲か ら、派手な曲へ）これは、製作者がこう いう曲しかつくれな・・・ﾓｺﾞﾓｺﾞ・もとい、 こういう曲が好きだからです。 後半部分はメロディを作り直してありま す。どんな感じでしょう。 Versión FM De Tema del primer Escenario. (La atmósfera es) pesada. Muchos juegos de disparos tienen un theme de primer nivel muy energético, y esta canción también lo es, pero es tan siniestro. Este juego... aunque la historia sea una broma, la música es tan seria y los enemigos son tan dificiles. Me agrada esa clase de discordancia Versión MIDI La parte principal llega de manera bastante repentina, los temas de los niveles 1, 2 y 3 tienen basicamente el mismo flujo (De canciones tranquilas a destellantes) Eso es porque el autor sólo puede hacer esa clase de canciones... sniff sniff Er, quiero decir, porque le gustan esa clase de temas La segunda parte rehace la melodía. Qué piensan de ello? Tema del jefe del stage 1 - Tema de Rika She's in a temper/Ella esta Temperamental!! ＜ＦＭ版＞ 　１面のボスの曲。出来るだけ弱そうな 雰囲気を出してみました。この曲は少し は東方風に仕上がったと思っています。 ＜ＭＩＤＩ版＞ 　イントロ部分が短くなってます。何で かというと、サビのあとの部分を新しく 自分の得意なパターンでかいたのがいい 感じなので、ゲーム中にそこまでまわる 様にです。つまり、１面のボスがすぐに 死んでしまうのがいけないんですね。 Versión FM De tema del jefe del primer nivel, Traté de hacerlo sonar débil. Creo que esta canción suena ligeramente oriental. Versión MIDI La intro terminó siendo bastante corta. Eso es porque La parte después de la sección principal es escrita usando la clase de patrones que mejor se me dan, y no escucharán más de eso en el juego. En otras palabras, el primer jefe muere muy rápido. Tema del stage 2 El Final de la Luz del Dia ＜ＦＭ版＞ 　２面の曲、この曲をつくったのは結構 昔になるので、曲調が他の曲と違うよう な気がします。ほんとは、この曲は明け 方の場面のイメージでつくったんだけど そんな場面をつくんなかったので、夜の 場面で使ってます。１面の曲とは、昼と 夜、光と闇、で対照にしたつもりですが １面の曲がおもすぎ。む～ ＜ＭＩＤＩ版＞ 　夜なのに、鳥の鳴き声・・・やはり この曲は明け方のイメージですね。やっ ぱりストリングメインです。私は激しい 曲を作ってもあんまりギターを使わない んですよね。ほんとならギュィィィィン って使いたいですが使えないので。 Versión FM De tema del segundo stage, en realidad escribí esto tiempo atrás, así que creo que se siente diferente a las demás canciones. De hecho, escribí esta canción visionando el amanecer, pero no hay ninguna escena así en el juego, así que lo uso para una escena nocturna. Quería que contrastara con el tema del primer nivel - día y noche, luz y oscuridad - pero el tema del primer nivel era demasiado pesado. Mmmm~ Versión MIDI Es de noche, pero las aves están cantanto... realmente es una canción para el amanecer. En verdad es una canción de cuerdas. No suelo usar guitarras, inclusive para canciones energéticas. En verdad me gustaría hacer que sonaran gyeeeeeeen alguna vez, pero no las uso, así que... Tema del jefe del stage 2 - Tema de Meira やみのちから Power of Darknes Poder de la Oscuridad ＜ＦＭ版＞ 　２面のボスの曲。かっこいい系をめざ したけど、短いですね。 ＜ＭＩＤＩ版＞ 　こういう短いフレーズはいくらでも思 い付くんですよね。まあ、ボスの曲だし 短くても結構かなぁ。と。 （コメントも短い） Versión FM De tema del jefe del segundo nivel. Traté de hacer algo cool, pero es en verdad corto, no es así? Version MIDI Pienso en muchas frases en verdad cortas como esta. Pues, es un tema de jefe, así que probablemente esté bien, aún si es corto. Si. (Los comentarios son cortos también) Tema del stage 3 幻夢界 World of Empty Dreams/Mundo de los Sueños Vacios ＜ＦＭ版＞ 　幻夢界って、いったいどこなんでしょ うか。決して宇宙空間ではないみたいです が・・・ ＜ＭＩＤＩ版＞ 　ＦＭ版に比べ、かなり派手になってま す。でも、この曲は幻想的なほうが、ゲー ムの流れとしてはいいんですが・・・ ドラムパターンにＨａｎｄＣｒａｐを入 れるのは好きです。はい。 Versión FM Me pregunto. En dónde está el mundo de los sueños vacíos? No creo que esté cerca del vacío del espacio, pero... versión MIDI Comparada a la versión FM, es bastante destellante. Aún así, se adecúa más al juego cuando es más fantasmal, pero... Me gusta tener los aplausos como patrón de batería. Si. Tema del jefe del stage 3 - Tema de las 5 piedras mágicas 死を賭して Bet on Death/Apostando a la Muerte ＜ＦＭ版＞ 　３面のボスの曲。急にボスが強くなり ます。しかしこの曲はループが長いんだ よね、大抵はメインのメロディが流れる 終わるころには、ボスが死んでいるんだ よね。 ＜ＭＩＤＩ版＞ 　珍しくメインの先律がギターです。正 確にはギターの音色で音を出しているだ けで、メロディがギターっぽくないです 　このメロディも、ＦＭ版と違います。 作るの楽だった(^^;。 Versión FM De tema del jefe del tercer nivel. El jefe repentinamente se vuelve fuerte en este nivel. Sin embargo, la canción tiene un loop largo, así que para cuando la melodía termina, el jefe debería estar acabado. Versión MIDI La instrumentación principal son guitarras, lo cual es inusual para mí. Para estar seguro, sólo las estoy usando para obtener el timbre de la guitarra, la melodía no es muy de guitarra. La melodía también es diferente de la versión FM. Era más fácil de hacer de esta manera (^^; Tema del stage 4 ひもろぎ、むらさきにもえ Himorogi, Burn in Violet/Himorogi, Ardiendo en Violeta ＜ＦＭ版＞ 　曲名の‘～にもえ’とは、burningの ことであって、決して、もへぇとは違う と思います。 ノリが妙です。一言でいえば‘変。 　あああ、どこが東方なんだ～。 ＜ＭＩＤＩ版＞　　 　ＦＭ版で出来なかったことをいろいろ やってます。ええ。前半部分のメロディ を新しく作り直しました。ＭＩＤＩ版の サビに入る前の部分が好きです。なんか サビに向けていい感じじゃないですか。 Versión FM El "~ni moe" en el título significa "llameante", creo que es definitivamente diferente de moe~ El ritmo es inusual. En una palabra, extraño. Ah, de todos modos, qué hay de oriental en esta canción~? Versión MIDI Hice un par de cosas que no pude hacer en la versión FM. Si. Rehice la melodía en la segunda mitad. En verdad me gusta la parte anterior a la principal en la versión MIDI. No parece como si creara expectativas para la parte principal del tema? Tema del jefe del stage 4 - Tema de Marisa Kirisame 恋色マジック Love-coloured Magic/ Amor- Magia Colorida ＜ＦＭ版＞ 　魔理沙のテーマ。なんでもあり、最強 魔法むすめ。曲はアニメを意識したもの にする予定でしたが、いくら頑張っても ヒロインもののような曲は、私には作れな かったので（ただいま練習中）つよそう な、魔女っ娘ぽい曲を作ってみました。 　少し東方な感じがすると思います。 ＜ＭＩＤＩ版＞ 　この曲は、全体的に少女のイメージを もたしてあります。イントロ部分ははか ない感じですが、先律のなんか元気な感 じ、さびの強そうな感じ、でもなんか 東方な感じがするんですよね。といって も巫女さんには合いそうもないですが。 （それいったら全部の曲がそう(^^;) Versión FM De tema de Marisa. Ella es la chica mágica más poderosa. Traté de hacer que la canción sonara a algo de un anime, sin importar cuanto haya intentado, simplemente no pude hacer algo con esa sensación heroica (Aun estoy practicando), así que traté de hacer algo fuerte y brujesco. Creo que se siente un poco oriental. Versión MIDI Di mi mayor esfuerzo para llenar a esta canción de femeneidad. La introducción se siente fugaz y efímera, pero la canción se siente muy ritmica, la melodía principal se siente fuerte, pero de alguna manera se siente Oriental, no es así? Aunque no hace mucho juego con una sacerdotisa de templo (En verdad ninguna de las canciones lo hacen (^^; ) Tema del stage Final 東方封魔録　～幽幻乱舞 Record of the Sealing of an Oriental Demon ~ A Phantom's Boisterous Dance ＜ＦＭ版＞ 　元タイトル曲です。いまは、すこぶる 短い５面の曲です。実は、ＰＭＤで初じ めて作った曲です、だからあまりうまく はないですが、唯一の変拍子をもつ曲。 （唯一だったっけ？）でも、一番耳にな じんでいます。 ＜ＭＩＤＩ版＞ 　難産です。はい。なにせ、ＦＭ版を作 ったのが八ヶ月前。そのくらい前の曲は イメージが固定されてるから、ベースを 新しくかいたりするのが難しいのです。 おかげで、３回ほど作り直しました。 　後半メロディを新しくしてますが、結 構いい感じですよねぇ？ねぇ？（汗） そういえばこの曲は、生楽器っぽい音が 少ないのでゲームっぽくていいかも。 Versión FM Esta iba a ser la canción de la pantalla principal. Ahora es un tema de 5to nivel poco interesante. A decir verdad, esta es la primer canción que hice en PMD, así que no resultó tan bien, pero es la única canción que cambia el ritmo (La única?) Aún así, es la canción con la que estoy más familiarizado. Versión MIDI Un nacimiento dificil. Si. En todo casi, hice la versión FM 8 meses antes. Ya que había decidido la imagen de las canciones en ese entonces, fue dificil reescribir los bajos y las otras partes. Como resultado, tuve que rehacerlo 3 veces. La melodía en la segunda parte es nueva, pero, no les parece buena? No les parece? *sudor* Pensandolo bien, este tema no contiene ningún instrumento "real", lo cual asienta bien para que sea música de juego. Jefe final - Tema de Mima Complete Darkness/ Completa Oscuridad ＜ＦＭ版＞ 　魅魔のテーマ。私は、ラスボスの曲を つくるにいつも約束ごととして考えてい ることがあります。それは、当たり前で すが、軽い曲にしないこと、先律があっ て単調でないこと、不思議な曲であるこ と、などです。当然私の考えなので人に よって違うと思いますが。 ＜ＭＩＤＩ版＞ 　なんか、テンポがめちゃくちゃです。 速くなったり遅くなったり。でも、いか にもラストって感じがしませんか？ 混沌とした感じ、殺人的に速いベース、 ストリングとピアノとドラムオンリーの さび・・・ 　でも、なんか、テンポがずれてくよう な・・・ Versión FM De tema de Mima. Hay un par de puntos que creo que están asegurados para temas de jefes finales. No hace falta decir que, no puede ser demasiado ligero, no puede ser demasiado simple, y tiene que ser misterioso, entre otras cosas. Por supuesto, esa es mi opinión, por lo que otros pueden no estar de acuerdo. Versión MIDI El tempo sparece fuera de control. Se acelera y se detiene. Pero, no se siente muy... pues, final? Esta sensación de caos, el furioso bajo, las cuardas, piano y baterías son lo único que mantienen a la melodía... Aún así, el tempo se siente fuera de lugar... Tema del nivel Extra エキストララブ Extra Love/Amor Extra ＜ＦＭ版＞　 　ＥＸＴＲＡ　ＳＴＡＧＥの曲です。 この曲と、次の曲はもうきいたかな？ まだの人は、がんばって全タイプノーコ ンティニュークリアをしようね。 （イージーでも可）で、曲はというと、 う～ん。うじゃうじゃ・・・ ＜ＭＩＤＩ版＞ 　ＦＭ版に比べ、かなりグレードアップ してます。エレキピアノが、なんかラジ オのような雰囲気をかもしだしていていい感 じです。 　ＭＩＤＩ版のこのサビが、ちょっとお 気に入り。このステージは、弾が激しく てそれどころじゃないかもしれないけど ・・・ Versión FM Este es el tema del nivel extra. Esta canción y la siguiente y es todo, estás seguro de querer seguir adelante? Demos lo mejor de nosotros para derrotar a la siguiente persona sin usar continues. (Fácil es también aceptable) Entonces, así es como es la canción. Sep, Uja uja... Versión MIDI Comparada a la versión FM, parece que está reforzada. El piano eléctrico da una agradable de sensación de radio. La melodía principal en la versión MIDI es bastante buena. Aunque este nivel tiene tantos proyectiles que puede que no sea el lugar adecuado para ella... Jefe extra - Segundo Tema de Rika 戦車むすめのみるゆめ The Tank Girl's Dream/ El Sueño de la Chica del Tanke ＜ＦＭ版＞ 　ある天才少女のテーマ。わざと初めは かわいげのある感じに仕上げ てます。エキストララブの先律を使 っています。でも、曲とは裏腹にこいつ は・・・つよすぎ(^^; ＜ＭＩＤＩ版＞ 　なんかＦＭ版に比べ、悲しげにきこえ るのは何故でしょう。同じフレーズを繰 り返してますが、ループまではかなり長い です。 Versión FM De tema para cierta chica genio. Traté de hacer la intro particularmente linda. La canción usa la misma progresión de Extra Love. Aún así, conversivamente, esta canción es... ... demasiado fuerte (^^; Versión MIDI De algún modo, comparado a la versión FM, suena más trágico; me pregunto, por qué? Repite las mismas frases una y otra vez, pero toma mucho tiempo en realizar la repetición. Tema del ending 遠野の森 Forest of Tohno/Bosque de Tohno ＜ＦＭ版＞ 　エンディングの曲。ちょっと暗め、エ ンディングは暗くないんだけど。 ＜ＭＩＤＩ版＞ 　もしかして、ゲーム中一番場面に合わ ない曲かもしれない。そんなに悲しい曲 じゃないんだけど、エンディングは全然 暗くないので。 Versión FM La canción del ending. Es un tanto oscura, pero el ending no es oscuro en lo absoluto. Versión MIDI Puede que esta sea la canción en todo el juego más fuera de lugar para su ubicación. En verdad no es tan triste, pero en ending no es para nada oscuro. Tema de los créditos 昔話わんだーらんど Legendary Wonderland/ Legendario Pais de las Maravillas ＜ＦＭ版＞ 　スタッフロールの曲。やっぱ、スタッ フロールはリズムのある元気な曲にしよ う、と思ったのに・・・。 元気はあるけど、ちょっと暗めかな？ ＜ＭＩＤＩ版＞ 　この曲だけ倍近くのパートを使ってま す。だから音が深い。完全に自分の得意 なパターンです。ＦＭ版と違って、さび だけを繰り返さないでまた頭に戻ります。 Versión FM De tema de los créditos. Pensé que esta canción debía ser fuerte y rítmica, pero... Es energética, pero, no es un poco oscura de más? Versión MIDI Esta es la única canción que usa el doble de partes de lo usual. Por lo que los sonidos son muy gruesos. Esta es la clase de patrón en la que soy absolutamente mejor. A diferencia de la versión FM, no repite la parte principal, sino que regresa al principio. No usado 博麗神社境内 Hakurei Shrine Grounds/Suelo del Templo Hakurei 　１面に使用するつもりで作ったので すが・・・、最初は霊異伝の曲が暗か ったんで今度は明るくしようというこ とでこんな感じになりました。 　でも、結局ボツ(^^;;;; Hice esto, tratando que sea el tema del primer nivel, pero... ... ... ya que las primeras canciones de HRtP eran tan oscuras, pensé que haría esta más brillante, y terminó así. Pero la deseché (^^;;;; No usado 陽落ちて Sunfall/Caida del Sol 　２面に使用するつもりでした。 悪くは無いんですが・・・ 　中途半端なかんじでボツ。 Iba a usarlo para el segundo nivel. No es malo, pero... Se sentía hecha de manera desganada, así que la deseché. No usado 封魔終演 Sealed Demon's Finale/ Final del Demonio Sellado 　スタッフロールに使用する予定でし たが・・・いまじゃ考えられないほ ど軽快なノリだな～(^^;;; 　わりと好きな系統だけど、ゲーム全 体のバランスからみてボツ。 Planee en usar esto para los créditos, pero... el ritmo es tan ligero que ahora es practicamente impensable (^^;;; Tiene un pedigree bastante fino, pero no se balanceó lo suficientemente bien con las otras canciones del juego, así que la dejé de lado. ---- *Regresar a Story of Eastern Wonderland Categoría:Story of Eastern Wonderland